Marina Joyce (YouTuber)
Marina Rose Iris Alice Louise Joyce (born February 1, 1997 19), is a BritishYouTuber from North London, England. Videos Joyce makes beauty tutorials, vlogs and funny videos of her choice. Her first video, currently available on her active account, is called "Bathroom Vlogging" where she makes her introduction to YouTube in an energetic yet eccentric manner, as that is her personality and is not playing a character. She introduces herself and describes what her channel will be like, similar to a channel trailer. It was filmed when she was 15, and it has over 460,000+ views. From there on, her videos have mainly been of beauty and fashion tutorials, reviews, and promotion; question and answer videos; vlogs and discussions, occasionally of strong topics; and funny videos and sketches, such as music video parodies, challenges with her friends and family, miscellaneous random chats. She has made a Draw My Life video titled "DRAW MY LIFE - Marina Joyce," where she discusses and narrates the events that have happened in her life from her birthday and on. Personal life Joyce lives with her mother and brother in London, UK. She is close friends with other YouTubers such as Patty Walters (PattyxWalters). She also enjoys cats very much. Controversy, Allegations and Rumors Joyce has sparked a few YouTube situations, most notably the many allegations and conspiracies made due to her different behavior on her most recent videos and her accusing Sam Pepper of rape. Sam Pepper Sexual Abuse (2013) In November 2013, she claimed to have been sexually abused by Sam Pepper at Warped Tour UK. At the time, she was 16 years old, and Sam Pepper was 22. Conspiracies regarding abuse, kidnapping, and being held hostage by ISIS (2016) In July 2016, many people of the YouTuber community starting growing suspicious to the behavior of Marina Joyce. She began seeming "very different" to many people that commented on her videos. In the beginning of her video "QUESTION AND ANSWER", Marina would respond to this in the beginning of the video saying that she hasn't changed at all. In this video, she stumbles with her words and talks fast, seeming jittery. This made a lot of people even more curious to what was going on with her. On the video "DATE OUTFIT IDEAS ," many speculated hearing the whisper "help me" as she crouched to be on the shot of the video, further worrying her audience. Many have claimed her newer personalty to have been like this for at least a month, which was the root cause of this controversy. Later that week on July 26th, she tweeted out a tweet that people thought was creepy since it was to go with a friend to some event which wasn't on that day at 6:30am. Tons of people freaked out and made the twitter hashtag #SaveMarinaJoyce popular just under three hours. People even went as far as to believing that the rendezvous was an ISIS set-up and she was held hostage by them. Many saw this to be a rather ridiculous and extreme claim, but many people seemed to believe such conspiracy but are often ridiculed and mocked upon. In order to make sure she was safe, some of the worried audience called the police near her residence and they accepted their request. They quickly went to her residency and investigated her house, denouncing all claims of a possible kidnapping. Aftermath After this internet "gone viral" incident happened, Marina Joyce would clear things up about the recent occurrences on July 26th. After this happened, still not everything has been cleared up. Several believe that her behavior is due to a mental breakdown of sorts like schizophrenia, while others went as far as to believing it to be a publicity stunt that she intentionally made in order to gain more viewers. However, these are all claims and speculations made by the audience; none of them have been proven to be true. Many have made videos discussing this short-lived topic, but the only ones to hold any weight were her interviews on this topic, in which she (and her mother in one of the interviews) denounced all the claims made by the viewers and thanking all of her supporters. She gained around three times the subscribers she had prior to this viral situation, and ended up having over two million subscribers by the time it was over. Social Media Controversy (2016) Shortly after the public speculations were addressed to have been untrue, Joyce posted a long paragraph on the reason behind the two tweets she posted, where she said wanted to be a "God" like Buddha and addressed as a Goddess, on her Facebook account. She claimed that shoe tweeted those two tewwts because of her wanting to become like a Goddess and asked her audience if they were willing to help her build a temple in Peru. This had many people worrying about her again, most notably her mental state, but with less people talking about it in comparison to her previous situation. Less YouTubers and people addressed this topic and wasn't further talked about. Shortly after the incident, Joyce's channel was once again struck with crazy fans. YouTuber Scarce, who reports YouTube news and drama, reported her Instagram account has been hacked and the password leaked publicly, in which several users took this advantage in order to control her account. Few days later, she declared her account to have been hacked and instead created a new Instagram account with the username of "Marinajoycemeow." Other Channels She has one other YouTube channel called marinajoycestick. There are no videos on this channel as of now. Category:Youtube memes Category:Phenomenon internet Category:Famous Memes Category:Famous website Category:YouTubers Category:Internet Category:Memes